


Falling In Love With Benedict Cumberbatch - Part 2

by CSmith2105



Series: Falling In Love With Benedict Cumberbatch [2]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, Kissing, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, POV Original Female Character, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSmith2105/pseuds/CSmith2105
Summary: The sequel to the first story in the "Falling In Love With Benedict Cumberbatch" series. This story explores Bella's pregnancy and Bella and Benedict's developing relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

This is my worst nightmare! How could I be so careless? I couldn't stop the tears from streaming down my face.  
"Bella? Where are you?" He's looking for me, shit! I splashed water onto my onto my face to try and hide the tear stains and placed the pregnancy test in my dressing gown pocket. I opened the door and Benedict was stood in the bedroom."You OK?" He asked. No I'm not but quick Bella think of a lie. Got it!  
"Yes I was just been sick again that's all." I hate lying to him I feel like I'm betraying him.  
"Oh dear. I do hope you get better. Any idea of what it could be?" Oh no! Does he already know? How? Keep calm Bella.  
"No idea." I replied as confidently as I could.  
"I know why don't I invite Lana here so she can cheer you up?" He asked kindly.  
"Yes please, that would be great."  
"OK!" He began "Whilst you are with her I am going to start looking at Wedding venues for us."  
"Sounds great." I replied. Benedict texted Lana asking her if she would like to come and see me and to bring Benny who he seems to love dearly. I hope he is the same with our child.  
"Lana says she is on her way and she would be happy to see us both!" He smiled. It wasn't long until we heard a bell sound and Ben went to buzz Lana in. I could hear their conversation from my bed:  
"Hello Lana and hello Benny. Come in. Bella is in the bedroom."  
"OK, how is she? She wasn't feeling very well when she saw me yesterday."  
"Not good. She's been sick twice this morning. I'm worried about her."  
"I'm sure she will be OK she is a fighter. Congratulations on the engagement, by the way. Sorry it's a bit late, I haven't seen you."  
"It's OK and thank you! Go and see Bella if you like. I'll look after Benny here and bring you in a tea, if you would like one?"  
"Yes please, Benedict. Thank you."  
"My pleasure, tell Bella I'll bring her a glass of water."  
"OK, will do!" With that my door opened.

Lana walked in and smiled at me in her usual friendly manner. It's why I like her so much.  
"Hello you! Ben said you aren't getting any better. He is bringing you some water soon."  
"Hi and no I'm not if anything I have gotten worse since yesterday."  
"Did you do it?" She asked quietly.  
"Yes."  
"And?" I took the test from my pocket and showed her. Her jaw dropped open. "Oh my God!" She began "I guess he doesn't know?" I shook my head. I heard the door opening so hid the test in my pocket again.  
"Hello, ladies! Lana here is your tea. Bella your water."  
"Thank you, Ben." I said. I couldn't look him in the eye.  
"Thanks Benedict." Lana responded.  
"I'll be through here if you need me, either of you." He said and left the room.  
"What am I going to do?" I asked Lana.  
"Bella you have to tell him, he is the father. Do you know how many weeks?"  
"6 and I can't what happens if he hates me because he doesn't want children?"  
"He's a lovely guy he will be perfectly accepting." Lana said "How did it happen?"  
"His birthday weekend. I forgot my pill." I replied simply.  
"Promise me you will tell him in the next few days? He will find out eventually anyway and it would be best to hear it from you." She said sternly.  
"OK, I'll talk to him and subtly ask him about what he would think if we raised a family."  
"Good girl." Lana smiled. "We should invite Benedict and Benny in here to sit with us." She called for Ben and for him to bring Benny. He popped his head around the door.  
"Is everything alright?" He asked in a worried tone.  
"Yes it is." Lana began "we just thought we'd invite you in to chat with us." Ben sat himself on the end of the bed and we talked about Ben's birthday weekend and wedding plans. Lana went home shortly after. Maybe I should try the family talk...

Me and Benedict were sat on the bed and he turned to look at me.  
"Bella, I've had an idea for our wedding." He said excitedly.  
"OK what is it?"  
"Well, I was thinking and maybe we should have a small private ceremony abroad somewhere. In a few weeks time."  
"Sounds great! Any idea where?" This sounded awesome.  
"How about Bora Bora? It's very pretty there I've heard."  
"Yes, Benedict that is an incredible idea! Wow Bora Bora!" We hugged each other. "Actually, Ben, I have something to ask you."  
"OK, go ahead!" He smiled.  
"Would you ever want to start a family?" I hoped like hell I wasn't too obvious.  
"Yes, I've wanted children for such a long time! One of my largest ambitions. When I was with my partner in Uni, I wanted them and she didn't. It's what caused our split. Why anyway?"  
Uh oh! Have to make a quick recovery "No reason, it's just I hadn't ask you before. That's sad about your ex..."  
"I know but now I have you Miss Knight who is soon to be Mrs Cumberbatch. As for family thing that's OK that you asked, nothing wrong with curiosity." However when I looked at him I couldn't help but notice that he didn't seem convinced. He was hiding it very well though.  
"I'm going to go to bed. I'm exhausted." I told him.  
"OK I will do the same actually." We both headed off to bed but before sleeping I texted Lana about the conversation we just had and that Benedict didn't seem to believe me entirely. I put my phone on the bedside table. I decided that I would tell Ben tomorrow just sit him down and break the news slowly. Benedict kissed me on the head.  
"Goodnight love." He said.  
"Goodnight, Benedict."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella has to take the day off filming due to pregnancy sickness. Bella experiences self conflict about the pregnancy.

Monday morning which means another day of filming. Don't know how I was going to manage though I felt both mentally and physically drained. Ben was awake too and his blue eyes blinked at me. Although today, I couldn't help notice the slight hint of green in them.  
"How are you feeling today sweetie?" He asked in a kind tone.  
"Not good." I replied.  
"You up for filming?"  
"I'll try my best." I responded. I really couldn't face work today but I had to try act normal. I couldn't give anything away yet.  
"OK just let me know if you feel like you can't do any more and I'll talk to J.J." He is so kind. It's one of the many reasons why I love him so much.  
"Thank you Ben." I said. Then I felt the sudden rush of sickness again so I rushed to the bathroom. I vomited once more. Ben rubbed my back and held my hair back again.  
"You sure you will be alright? Maybe you should take the day off, I'll stay with you." Benedict said. I could he the worry in his voice as he had no idea what was wrong with me. I felt guilty. I had to tell him soon.  
"You're right, Benedict. I could do with the rest." I felt so horrible in so many ways. I felt unwell but the fact that I was lying to Benedict was destroying me. I'm supposed to love him how can I lie? But at the same time I worry about his reaction to been a father.  
"OK I'll ring J.J whilst you go back to bed." I did as he said. I left my mobile on the coffee table as I didn't need it. I drifted off to sleep listening to Ben's beautiful, deep voice speaking to Abrams on the phone.

BENEDICT'S POV  
I had just finished explaining Bella's situation to J.J. who was very kind about things and wished her a speedy recovery and allowed us both some time off. Bella's condition could not escape my mind. I was too worried about her. I need to find out what's causing her to be so ill. It can't be just a sickness bug can it? I sat myself down on the sofa. My eyes looked down at the coffee table. Bella had left her phone. Then I had an idea, if anyone knew what was the matter with Bella it would be Lana. No, I can't invade Bella like that, I'm supposed to trust her. However, at the same time I was deeply worried about her and needed to know. I picked up her phone, thankfully she didn't have a password. I opened her messages to Lana and began to read. Discussions about meeting up. A text from Lana saying it was nice to see me again. Then I saw it a text from Bella to Lana. It read:  
\---------------------------------------------  
Saturday 30th August  
9:04 pm  
To: Lana  
Hi,  
Spoke to Benedict about his thoughts on family. He said he has wanted children for a long time. He caught me off guard though. He asked why I was asking him so I lied and said I was just curious. Ben didn't seem convinced though. I'm going to tell him about the pregnancy tomorrow. It's eating me up hiding it from him.  
Wish me luck,  
Bella x  
\---------------------------------------------  
I couldn't believe what I just read. Bella is pregnant? I felt overjoyed with happiness. I knew there was a reason behind our chat yesterday. Looks like she picked up on my doubt. I just wish she would of told me instead of leaving it for so long. I decided that I would wait and see if she told me today but if not, I was going to tell her I know. I put her phone in my trouser pocket and decided to do some research on pregnancy whilst I awaited for Bella to wake up.

BELLA'S POV  
I woke up after about a 20 minute nap. Before going in to the sitting room I thought about telling Benedict about the pregnancy. 'Let's just get this over and done with' I thought to myself. I came to decide that I was going to go into the sitting room, sit myself down beside Ben and break the news to him. I still had my pregnancy test so I could just show him that. I got out of bed and wrapped my dressing gown around myself. The test was still in my pocket. Here goes. I opened the sitting room door. Benedict was on the sofa facing the bedroom. He noticed me, looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back  
"Hello, love. Sleep well?" He asked.  
"Yes, thank you." I sat myself beside him "Listen, Benedict. There's something I need to tell you..."  
"OK, go ahead." He said.  
"Well... I'm..." I began to slide my hand into my pocket.  
"Bella, I already know. You're pregnant aren't you?" These words came down on me like a tonne of bricks. How long has he known? How did he come to know?  
"Yes" I stuttered. "How did you find out?" He pulled my phone from his pocket and showed me the text I sent to Lana.  
"I wasn't snooping Bella, I promise. I was highly worried about you so I decided to see if Lana knew. I'm sorry for looking I really am." I couldn't possibly be angry at him for looking. I did lie to him. "How long have you known?" He asked.  
"Since yesterday." I said but avoided any eye contact with him.  
"How far along are you? Do you know?" I handed him the test "6 weeks so that would mean..."  
"Your birthday weekend, yes."  
"Bella why didn't you tell me as soon as you knew?"  
"I was worried you would hate me for been so irresponsible for not taking my pill. I thought you may want to cancel the wedding." I could feel tears building. "I'm sorry, Benedict, I really am. I should of told you as soon as I found out. You deserve to know."  
"Hey it's OK I know now. I wouldn't hate you. I'd still love you. Knowing I am going to be a father has filled me with happiness Bella."  
"OK, I'm glad your are happy with the news. It's the reason I had that talk with you yesterday to see your thoughts on children."  
"I wondered why you asked." He giggled. "We will have to bring our Wedding forward we can't travel when you reach 12 weeks."  
"OK, how do you know?"  
"I did some research whilst I waited for you to wake up. I've decided to hire a Wedding Planner to help us along." He said. I then had a light bulb moment.  
"I know a Wedding Planner!" I exclaimed.  
"Who?" He asked curiously.  
"Lana!" I replied "she's great at it."  
"Awesome! I'll have to ask her! Or you can if you like?"  
"It's alright you can." I smiled. Benedict pulled me into a tight hug.  
"We are going to be a very happy family." Ben said happily and placed his hand on my stomach where our baby was growing. Our baby Cumberbatch


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict and Bella ask Lana to be their wedding planner. The new to-be parents discuss when to announce the pregnancy to their family and eventually to the public.

Benedict phoned Lana to see if she was busy as we had something to ask her. Lana said she would be over immediately. I've always loved her enthusiasm.  
"She's lovely isn't she?" Ben smiled.  
"She truly is we have been best friends since college."  
"She should be here soon, I'll put the kettle on." He turned around and trotted off to the kitchen. I couldn't wait to have his child. I wonder what it will be a boy or a girl? I finally felt mentally uplifted for the first time in this past day of torment. Knowing he is looking forward to becoming a father soothed me. Lana had arrived as I heard the buzzing. I raised myself off the sofa and let her in. At the same time Benedict came in with our teas. We all sat down on the sofa.  
"Benedict you can tell her as I have something of my own to ask her." I smiled.  
"OK!" He turned to look at Lana "We would like you to be our Wedding Planner? If you would be happy to agree?"  
"Wow, yes that would be a great honour! To plan a Wedding for my best friend and for Benedict Cumberbatch. I gladly accept." Lana seemed on top of the world. Lana looked at me then to my belly and then to Ben and raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I knew exactly what she was asking. I nodded. Lana smiled back at me. Benedict turned to Lana and smiled.  
"She told me the news, Lana! I'm going to be a father."  
"See, Bella I told you it would be OK!"  
"Lana, I have something to ask you." I began "would you like to be my Maid of Honour?" I saw her face light up.  
"So many privileges in one day, yes I'd love to. Thank you, both of you."  
"Should we discuss some Wedding plans then?" Asked Ben.  
"Yes of course." Said Lana. She took out a folder from her bag. "This is where we will store all your Wedding plans. It's divided into different sections such as guest list, the cake, venue, theme colour. Stuff like that. Any ideas so far?" She was in professional mode.  
"Yes actually." Me and Ben said in unison. I added "we have decided on a venue."  
"OK, where?"  
"Bora Bora." I smiled.  
"Lovely, any more details on that?"  
"Well I'd love to have a private ceremony on one of the beaches there." Said Benedict "if you agree Bella?"  
"Yes of course." I smiled. Wow a romantic beach wedding.  
"I know the perfect place for you both. There is a resort with a private beach with lots of private bungalows for yourselves and guests. I can contact them if you like. I'd just need a date from you first."  
"It would have to be before 12 weeks as Bella can't travel." Benedict stated. "So maybe in 3 weeks time on Saturday the 20th of September?" He suggested. I nodded my head in agreement.  
"Right, I'll phone them and ask if the venue is free for that date. You know you could also have your Honeymoon there." She said.  
"That's a very good idea, Lana. Thank you." I said. "If we stay there for a week on our honeymoon I should still be safe to travel as I'd be 10 weeks on."  
"OK great." Said Lana. Our Wedding planning was going very well.

"Any ideas on theme colour?" Lana asked.  
"Well we were thinking to go with one of our favourite colours either purple or blue but we aren't sure." Ben replied.  
"Well, you could have both and I could also add silver and ivory. They all look beautiful mixed together." She pulled out a picture to show us.  
"Very beautiful. What do you think Benedict?"  
"I agree. We will go with that please Lana."  
"OK!" She said excitedly. It was getting pretty late. "I have to help another couple soon so I'll see you both around." She smiled.  
"Alright. I'll show you to the door." Ben offered politely. Lana gave me a hug goodbye and Ben gave her a kiss on the cheek and she left. This was all so exciting. To be arranging our Wedding.  
"How's my lovely bride and mother to be?" Ben chuckled.  
"Absolutely fine love. Just feel a little sick. I'll have to call the Doctor's soon so I can be booked in for a 12 week scan." I said.  
"Alright, tomorrow maybe. Oh and speaking of your pregnancy, I had an idea. Maybe we can announce it at the Wedding when I do my speech?" He asked.  
"That would be brilliant." I smiled. Me and Benedict curled up on the sofa together and began looking at baby things. Baby clothes are so cute and tiny.  
"It's going to be wonderful to have our own bundle of joy." Ben said happily as he rested a hand on my stomach. "I'm very glad you forgot your pill Bella, truly."  
I giggled "I wonder when it happened since we made love so many times that weekend?" Benedict chuckled back. "You're going to be a lovely Dad." I whispered to him.  
"Thank you love, that's very kind of you. I'm sure you will be a fantastic mother." He replied softly. I snuggled myself deep into Benedict's chest and inhaled his fragrance. It wasn't long before I felt myself drift off to sleep.

In the morning I found myself laying in my bed, not the sofa I fell asleep on. I was still cuddled up close to Benedict though. I opened my eyes to see that Benedict was looking at me intently.  
"You fell asleep last night so I carried you into bed." Ben smiled.  
"Thank you, but don't get too used to it. I will be too heavy soon." I joked. Benedict laughed and then leaned in and kissed me deeply on the lips. We hadn't kissed like this in so long and I never knew how much I missed it until now. The more he kissed me the more I wanted him. As his soft lips claimed my mouth. I slid my hand to his length.  
"Easy girl." Said Ben but I knew he was enjoying it so I continued until eventually deciding to take it below his boxer shorts. This caused an erotic groan to sound deep in his throat I took off his boxer shorts and then my pyjamas so we were both completely naked. Benedict paused for a moment. He looked at me, then down at my belly and then back to me again.  
"This won't affect the baby will it?" He asked.  
"No, don't worry." He rolled himself on top of me and began to kiss me some more. His tongue looked for an entrance to my mouth and I accepted him. Whilst we were kissing, I felt him slide into me. It felt amazing to have him inside me after such a long time. His moans showed me that he agreed. We both moaned loudly as he thrusted gently into me. Then he became a little naughty and went faster so I dug my heels into the base of his back and grabbed a shoulder and played with his hair. This drove him crazy. We were both glistening with sweat and moaning loudly. I came and Ben followed shortly after.  
"You're wild for a pregnant lady." He chuckled. I smiled naughtily back. I felt a lot better today so decided I was going to go into work.  
"I'm going to go into work today, Benedict. I feel a lot better. It seems baby Cumberbatch has stopped causing trouble for me."  
"I think I noticed you are feeling better." He chuckled. I showered and dressed and whilst Ben did the same, I made breakfast. After we ate, Benedict drove us to work.  
"Lets keep our Wedding and baby quiet to the people on set." Said Benedict. "We will wait until after we after we are married to tell them. If that's OK with you, Bella?"  
"Of course." I agreed. When we arrived on set, many people seemed please to see me back on set and on the mend. After a few nice-to-see-you hugs, filming began. Thankfully there were no stunts for me today since I have his baby growing in my stomach. Benedict's baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filming goes on a break before transferring to America. Bella finds herself in a scary situation. Lana visits Benedict and Bella with Wedding ideas. Bella calls the Doctor's to arrange a 12 week scan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains things that some readers may find upsetting.

Filming had finished for the day but Abrams had an announcement to make.  
"I'd like to begin by thanking you all for the massive amount of work you have put into filming 'Khan'. The movie wouldn't be possible without all of you. I'd like to announce that filming is now officially on a break before we transfer to America. It also gives Cumberbatch here chance to catch up on his busy filming schedule!." We all laughed. "See you around guys!" Abrams finished. Ben and I went our separate ways to our trailers to get out of costume as we didn't have the time to before J.J. made his announcement. After I finished changing, I bumped into Paul one of the set designers whilst waiting for Ben behind my trailer. Our usual meeting place  
"Hi, Bella."  
"Hey!" I responded.  
"Benedict not around?" He asked whilst checking his surroundings.  
"Nope, not as of yet. I'm just waiting for him now." This was odd, Paul was behaving oddly.  
He began to speak in a quieter tone "I have something to ask you."  
"What is it?"  
"OK, well I know you are with Benedict and everything but I've liked you for a long time now. So, I was wondering if you would like to come back to mine tonight for a bit of harmless fun. Nobody has to know. Not even Benedict." What on Earth was he playing at? Thinking I would cheat on Ben! Is he mad! This angered me.  
"No, of course I wouldn't I'm in a relationship with Benedict and have been for 6 months now! I wouldn't dream of cheating on him!" Then he did something that surprised me. He gripped my wrists hard and pushed me against my trailer. "Get off me! You're hurting me!" I yelled. I could feel his nails digging into my wrists.  
"How dare you refuse me you whore!" He growled angrily "I'm going to have you here and you can't stop me! If you can fuck Benedict then you can fuck me! You like keeping it in the workplace don't you?" His words stung but that was the least of my problems. He slid his hand up my top and touched my breasts. I began to cry. "Shut your mouth, stupid bitch!" He slapped me hard across the face and it hurt. I froze as he continued to make advances on me. I was completely helpless and terrified. This was it. He began to pull down my trousers and slipped his hand into my underwear. The next minute, Paul was pulled off me and I heard his own body hit my trailer. I looked to my right to see that Ben had gripped Paul by his t-shirt. His face was full of rage. I'd never seen him like this before.  
"How dare you touch Bella like that!" He shouted. I could see the terrifying rage boiling in him. "You have no right to touch Bella or any other woman on this planet like that without their consent! Bella is not yours to touch! You keep away from her or I swear you WILL be sorry!" I could here the emphasis in his voice. He meant it.  
"She's a whore anyway Benedict! It didn't take long for her to get into your pants did it? She was fucking you not long after you got on set together. Anything to climb the ranks!" That did it. Benedict punched Paul hard in the face. I could hear the impact as it landed.  
"Now get out of here you dirty rapist!" Benedict yelled. Paul ran with haste. Benedict approached me.  
"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked gently. I collapsed onto the floor and cried. Ben sat beside me and pulled me into a comforting hug. I felt so vulnerable and frightened. My wrists were still stinging from where he gripped me. "It will be OK, Bella. The police will sort it." He rocked me gently. "Let's get you home." He pulled me up by the hand and pulled my trousers back up. He held my hand and took me to the car.

When we arrived at home Benedict sat me on the sofa and made me a tea to soothe me. He brought it in and sat beside me.  
"You look very pale love." He kissed me on the head. "Did he hurt you?" I showed him my wrists that were now beginning to bruise. As Ben looked at me, he seemed like he was going to cry. "Would you like Lana to come and see you?" He asked. I nodded my head "OK, I'll call her now and I'll explain the situation to her so you don't have to. If that's alright?" I nodded my head again. Benedict went into the kitchen to call her. He tried to speak quietly but I could still some parts of his conversation.  
"Would you like to come over? Bella needs you. Paul, a set designer... attempted rape.... I punched him...going to call police... Bella would like to see you." He came back in from the kitchen "Lana will be here soon. She's going to bring Benny and talk to you about our Wedding to cheer you up." He smiled at me but I knew he was hiding his sadness. He was trying so hard for me. I decided to speak up.  
"Benedict, thank you for what you did. If you wouldn't of came along, only God knows what could have happened to me. I hope your reputation doesn't become affected by the fact you punched him. What happens if he presses charges against you?"  
"Of course I rescued you, Bella you are my partner. As for punching him, I was defending you so the public will understand. He can try press charges but he has nothing on me, he will be charged for attempted rape."  
"And assault." I added.  
"What?" Ben asked.  
"He slapped me across the face." I could feel the sting radiating from my cheek.  
"That's another charge then. He doesn't stand a chance." He said reassuringly. We ended our conversation because Lana had arrived. 

Benedict let her in and she hugged him. She then came straight to me and hugged me tight.  
"Bella, God you poor poor thing." I began to cry again and my tears dampened her shoulder. Lana went to get me a blanket whilst Ben cradled me in his arms and kissed me on the head. He always managed to comfort me. I was able to stop crying. Lana came back and wrapped the blanket around me. Benny sat on my lap and I stroked him. He was such a lovely dog. He started licking my face which made me giggle.  
"There we go, a smile." Ben smiled back.  
"So to cheer you up I decided to tell you the good news about the venue! Its available for the 20th as well as the following week for your honeymoon." She smiled.  
"That's great, thank you Lana." I said.  
"I've booked it for you. Is that OK?" She asked.  
"Yes thank you." Benedict replied.  
"I've also had an idea, as Bella is pregnant. I thought I'd plan the wedding for her as a surprise. It will relieve stress and I know her well so I know what she will like. If you both agree?"  
"Yes that would be great. Bella?"  
"I agree with Benedict." I said.  
"OK, that's sorted! Obviously you two will pick dresses and suits but leave the rest to me."  
"Oh! I've just remembered I need to call the Doctor's to arrange my 12 week scan." I exclaimed. "I'll call them now." I dialled the number and arranged the appointment. I went back to the living room and filled them in "I'm booked in for Monday 13th October. 1pm" Benedict came over and hugged me tight.  
"That's brilliant! I'm so proud of you, love" Benedict said. Lana clapped and Benny wagged his tail and barked happily which made us all chuckle.  
"How about we take Sophia and Ben's mum out for our dresses for the wedding?"  
Suggested Lana.  
"It's a plan!" Agreed Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella, Lana, Sophia and Wanda go shopping for the wedding and Bella opens up about her trauma. Benedict supports Bella as she calls the police to report Paul's assault. Bella's experience continues to haunt her.

Lana left after finalising details about tomorrow by making sure Sophia and Wanda were notified. After she left Benedict sat beside me and wrapped one of his strong arms around my trembling body. I was still shaken up from the experience. After a short while of hugging him with my head buried into him. I noticed that Ben was shaking slightly. I looked up at him and saw tears rolling down his cheeks. I wiped them away softly using my thumb  
"Ben, whatever is the matter?" I'd never seen this side of him before.  
"I...I..." his voice trembled. "I've failed you Bella." More tears came down his cheeks.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"When you... you..." he stuttered. Benedict seemed so vulnerable and delicate. He cleared his throat "when you told me about been cheated on, I vowed never to hurt you and to protect you. I failed you that way. I allowed Paul to take advantage over you and overpower you." He was struggling to get words out between crying. I had to reassure him I couldn't let him be like this.  
"Benedict, you didn't fail me at all."  
"You are my future wife, the mother of my child and I failed to protect you. So how on Earth am I going to protect our baby?" He gently took my heavily bruised wrists into his hand and looked down I couldn't help but notice the forlorn look on his face, the guilt.  
"Benedict, stop that. If you didn't come along when you did, only God knows what would have happened to me. You stopped him from raping me and consoled me afterwards. That is not failure." Ben examined the damaged to my wrists. There were bruises were he slammed my hand into the trailer, nail marks from where he gripped me. The base of my back was sore to touch from where I impacted the trailer wall.  
"Look at you, look at what he did." He saw the slight mark on my face where I had been hit hard.  
"Hey shhh it's OK Ben, let's go to bed." I took him into the bedroom and I left to make us some tea. I came back and Benedict was dressed for bed, waiting for me to come back. "This should help." I said and passed him his tea and stroked his head softly. I got myself ready for bed and Ben sat up and touched my hip. He had found a mark on my hip where he gripped at me. I took his hand away and dressed myself whilst smiling reassuringly. After we had finished, I cuddled up in bed with him and after a short while he drifted off. I kissed him on the head and settled down to sleep myself.

I woke up sweaty and breathing heavily. My hands trembled in fear. I had a nightmare over the trauma. I looked at my phones clock: 3:45 am. Great. I sat up for a little with my knees upto my chin and my arms wrapped around my legs. I rocked a little to try calm myself. I didn't want to wake Ben. I tried to forget but the memories flooded back. Paul gripping me, grabbing my chest, removing my trousers. Then my mind made it worse and made me think about what would of happened if Ben didn't come along. I began to cry and buried my face. I felt a warm arm enshroud me and I felt protected again. Benedict cradled me in his arms and kissed me gently on the head.  
"I had a nightmare. Sorry for waking you."  
"No need to apologise, I'm here to calm you. Come to bed. He pulled me beside him and I snuggled upto him. I felt like a small child. He continued holding me whilst I went to sleep once more.

Thankfully the rest of my night wasn't disturbed. I was still clinging to Ben when I awoke. He beamed a smile down at me.  
"Hey you should get ready. The girls are coming for you at 10:30." He said.  
"Yes boss." I giggled. I had a shower whilst Benedict made some toast. I decided to wear an ordinary blue pair of jeans and a white top. I made sure I hid the bruises. After I had ate my breakfast and got my bag ready, I turned to Ben:  
"I don't want to go." I whimpered.  
"Why not?"  
"I don't feel safe anymore."  
"It will be fine you have Lana, my mum and yours and brave little Benny to protect you." I laughed at the Benny part.  
"OK you are right." I said. The door buzzed and we let them in. Whilst I spoke to our mother's, Lana spoke to Benedict in the kitchen. They were trying to be quiet but I still overheard them:  
"How is she?"  
"Not good, doesn't feel safe to go out and had a nightmare last night."  
"Oh, Ben. Talk her into calling the police tonight, it could give her the closure she needs."  
"I will, thanks Lana." They returned to the room.  
"OK, lets go!" Said Lana enthusiastically. Benny let out a bark of agreement.  
"See you later!" Ben smiled. He pulled me into a tight hug."You will be fine. Go have fun. They will take care of you" He whispered. I nodded in reply and off we went.

We arrived on the high street and we were all very excited. We headed to the bridal boutique straight away. We decided to look for Sophia and Wanda's dresses first. Wanda opted for a light blue, floor-length dress with lacy detail along the top and sleeves. She went with a lacy pair of blue heels to match the dress and a small blue hat with netting that came down over her face a little. My mum's turn. She decided on a pastel blue, knee-length dress that hugged her figure slightly. She went for simple pastel blue heels and opted out of a hat. Lana was over the moon whilst choosing her dress. To fit with the theme, she chose a plum fitted dress with spaghetti straps. It had a lace bodice and flared out at the knee with a small lace panel train. She looked absolutely beautiful. After Lana, it was time for me. Everyone seemed particularly excited now. I browsed through them and there was so much variety. White dresses, red dresses, sleeveless, sleeves, straps, no straps, lace, no lace. Then I found it. The dress I wanted. It was a strapless, ivory lace one. I headed straight to the changing room. The shop assistant zipped up the back and I showed the girls. Their jaws dropped. The dress was the kind that trailed behind me and that is exactly what I wanted. As it was a beach wedding I went for white sandals that were decorated with pearls which had a short heel. My veil was also ivory coloured which attached to the back of my head and also trailed behind me.  
"Wow, Bella!" Exclaimed Lana.  
"Beautiful dear." My mum said kindly.  
"Gorgeous, Benedict will love you." Praised Wanda.  
"Thank you so much everyone. You all looked equally as stunning." I replied. After we all bought our dresses, and Benny's blue lead to take him down the aisle, we decided to go for a rather late lunch. We decided to keep it simple and head to a café. As we made our way there I halted in my tracks. Paul was stood not so far away from me. I felt my knees go weak. We met eyes and Lana noticed I had stopped. She looked in the direction I was looking in and the penny dropped.  
"Oh, God! Is that him?" I nodded silently. I noticed that he had a bruise from where Ben had punched him so did Lana: "Wow Ben really can give a punch." He began to approach me and I went into hysterics  
"Keep that man away from me! Keep him away from me!" I screamed whilst crying. By this point my mum and Wanda turned round and were very confused. My whole body trembled in fear.  
"Keep him away, please someone!" Paul was pulled away by a man who noticed my distress.  
"You heard the lady, keep away." Paul left me be. Lana thanked him on my behalf as I was in no emotional state to. I was pulled into the cafe as I continued to cry and the three of them looked at me worriedly.  
"Bella, please explain." My mother pleaded. Wanda looked concerned also.  
"I'll call Ben and let him know." Said Lana. While she was away I told my mother and Wanda about the whole ordeal.  
"It happened yesterday. His name is Paul..." I trailed off as my hands began to tremble again. "He is a set designer on "Khan". I was waiting for Ben behind my trailer as usual when he approached me. He greeted me nicely and asked if Ben was around which I found odd. He then proposed I sleep with him. After my upright refusal he gripped my wrists painfully and pinned me against my trailer. He called me a whore, insisted he was going to have me and then began to grope my chest. As I began to cry he slapped me across the face and told me to be quiet. Then as he.." My voice began to break up "as he pulled my trousers down he was pulled away from me. Benedict pinned him against the trailer wall. He warned him to stay away but Paul made a rude comment so Ben punched him. Paul fled after that and it was over." Tears began to form again as I remembered the memories and showed Wanda and my mum the bruises. That moment, Lana came over and covered the the phone's speaker.  
"Benedict has lost it and I can't calm him down." She whispered. Wanda took the phone to attempt to calm him. Lana saw my bruises for the first time and said "Oh God, Bella." Now Wanda came back:  
"I can't calm him either, he really has flown in to a rage. He is very rarely like this." I took the phone from Wanda. Ben was still yelling when I got a hold of the phone.  
"Ben, listen it's me Bella."  
"Oh, Bella you stay there I'm coming for him."  
"No, Benedict stop it! Calm down for crying out loud. He's gone I'm fine. Lana and our mother's are with me."  
"I warned him, Bella I did! He didn't listen! Where are you I'm at the high street coming for him."  
"No, Benedict. Come here, to me at the cafe. Don't get yourself into any trouble."  
"Bella, I will find him!"  
"BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH, CAFE NOW!" I shouted at him. There was no other way he would listen.  
"Alright, I'm on my way." A few minutes later he walked in and I could see the rage that had filled him. He sat beside me.  
"Benedict, calm down." I said gently.  
"I'm trying but he came after you again." He replied.  
"I know lets go home." He smiled back at me. Everyone seemed surprised that I were able to soothe him. When we arrived home, I hid my dress and Lana, Wanda and my mother left shortly after to give me and Ben some quiet time.

"Listen, Bella, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."  
"Is it about the Police? I heard you and Lana this morning."  
"It is." He said guiltily. "Maybe you should report him. Or me if you prefer. It could give you the closure you need and may get him behind bars, away from you."  
"OK, but will you do it?" I pleaded. I couldn't face the tale again.  
"Alright, love. I'll do it now." He went into the bedroom, out of earshot so I didn't have to listen. He came back in 5 minutes later. "An officer is coming to see you at 2 pm tomorrow. They will take your statement and then mine." He said.  
"NO! Not another recount!" I shouted.  
"It's OK, it will be OK Bella, I'll be here." This soothed me. That night, I slept restlessly, due to nightmares and telling the story, all over again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day Bella and Benedict have to give their statements which means she has to face the fear of remembering the trauma.

I awoke and I couldn't help but dread 2pm. I knew it was for my benefit but all the same, I never wanted the officer to arrive. Benedict turned to look me:  
"Are you ready for today?" He asked sweetly. I had to try for both him and me.  
"No.. no not really. But I'll try." I said.  
"I'm ever so proud of you, love. I really am. You are a strong woman."  
"Thank you, I'm proud of you too." I went for a bath in an attempt to calm my nerves. I knew nothing would work. But it was worth the try. I slowly slid into the hot water and looked down at my stomach. I knew that soon, it would stick out like a sore thumb. I thought about what it would be like, been a mother and what Ben would be like as a father. I knew that Ben would be brilliant, he is so kind and warm. He'd do anything for anyone that he cares about. My thoughts were happily distracted by Ben's angelic voice calling me for breakfast. I climbed out of the bath and headed to the bedroom. I tied a towel around my hair and Ben's bathrobe around my body. I wore his because it smelled like him. Absolutely beautiful. I padded into the kitchen and Benedict had made me some toast. It's as if he knew I had no appetite. I tucked in to my breakfast to show my appreciation.  
"You don't have to eat it all, you know, I know you don't have an appetite." He said kindly.  
"It's alright, I have to eat." He smiled at this. Whilst I cleaned up Ben went and got ready. I followed shortly after to finish dressing. I walked in and Benedict was completely nude. He was looking so good, his large length, his toned body. His round ass. I was practically drooling over him.  
"Someone likes what they see." He chuckled.  
"Can you blame me? You look gorgeous." I flirted. He winked jokingly and we dressed ourselves. He came over and gave me a warm hug. I inhaled the scent from his t-shirt. "You smell gorgeous." I whispered.  
"Thank you." He smiled. We went into the living room and Ben talked to me about his upcoming filming schedule. "Filming for 'Sherlock' begins March. I also finish off the last bit of filming for the new 'James Bond' film which premieres in December."  
"You are busy." I said.  
"I know but the most important thing at the moment is marrying you." These words created butterflies in my stomach. I was very nearly speechless.  
"Wow, Benedict, that's adorable." He smiled at me. We cuddled up and he rested his hand on my stomach where our child was growing. We watched TV whilst we awaited the dreaded hour...

2pm did however, roll around there was a buzz at the door. Ben answered and I heard the officer's voice over the speaker.  
"Hello it's PC Lauren." Said a soft, gentle female voice.  
"I'll buzz you in." Replied Ben. "You'll do fab." He said to me and I nodded back. I knew I wouldn't. Whilst he got me a glass of water, I answered the knocking on the door.  
"Hello, come in." I said. I felt sick with nerves already. The officer had light blonde hair, tied into a ponytail.  
"Thank you, Miss Knight." I lead her over to one of the sofa's and I sat opposite. Ben came in and greeted the officer.  
"Hello, PC Lauren. Thank you for coming." He said and shook her hand politely.  
"My pleasure Mr Cumberbatch." She smiled. She seemed lovely. Just what I needed.  
"Benedict, please." The officer nodded  
"Oh and call me Bella." She nodded again and Benedict sat himself beside me and wrapped an arm around me. Lauren smiled at us both.  
"If the both of you don't mind, I shall take Bella's statement and then Benedict's."  
"That's fine." Confirmed Benedict.  
"Whenever you are ready, Bella take your time. I understand this will be difficult for you." Benedict looked me in the eyes and nodded. His way of saying 'go for it.' He never heard the whole story, only what he saw so this was the first time he would hear it all.  
"OK." I said. She took a notebook and pen from her pocket.  
"In your own time, tell me exactly what happened on the Monday 1st September."  
"Well, I had finished my day of filming and was waiting for Benedict behind my trailer after changing my costume. I was waiting for him to do the same when I bumped into Paul." I struggled to say his name knowing what he did. "He said hello to me and I returned the greeting. Then he asked me if Benedict was around and looked around us. I found this quite odd. I told him no and he spoke to me in a quieter tone and asked me something..."  
"What did he ask you?" The officer questioned. Ben gave me a quizzed look. He didn't know and when he found out I knew his temper would flare.  
"He said to me: I know you are with Benedict and everything but I've liked you for a long time now. So, I was wondering if you would like to come back to mine tonight for a bit of harmless fun. Nobody has to know. Not even Benedict. This of course angered me and I upright refused. But when I did he..." My voice began to break and I trembled heavily. Ben noticed and took my hand in his.  
"In your own time." Said the officer kindly. I took a sip of water as my throat was dry.  
"He.. he.. flew into a rage, gripped my wrists and slammed me into the trailer wall. I told him to let go as he was hurting me but he did not listen." My breath became shaky and I found it impossible to steady my trembling hands. Ben could see my struggle and pulled me closer. "I have the bruises on my wrists from where he gripped me."  
"May I see them?" Asked the officer. I rolled my sleeves up and showed them to her. She nodded her head and I before I could pull my sleeves down, Benedict took my wrists into his his hands carefully. He was handling me like I was fragile and delicate. He was so soft with me.  
"Continue when you are ready Bella." Here goes.  
"After he slammed me into trailer wall he said: how dare you refuse me you whore." I began to cry this was becoming difficult.  
"You're doing great love." Ben soothed. I continued whilst crying.  
"He then said he was going to have me and I couldn't stop him. He then added something about me and Benedict." I was choking on my tears I couldn't stop myself. "He said that if I could fuck Benedict then I could fuck him and that I liked keeping it in the work place." Benedict and the officer looked at me in total horror. "Then he he. I can't do this I can't!" I shouted. I had become a mess of tears and shouting. Ben had to take me into the bedroom to calm me down. I was in hysterics once more "I can't Ben! I can't do it. He's ruined me!" My throat was raw. I was filled with rage with what Paul did "I CAN'T" I threw my shoes at the wall. Thankfully, I missed Benedict. He was looking at me absolutely terrified. I was scaring him. I had to stop. "Ben... Benedict I'm so sorry! I never meant to frighten you! God I'm a monster!"  
"No Bella you aren't. You have experienced trauma and it haunts you. It isn't your fault. Come here." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I soaked his t-shirt with tears. His hug soothed me. I felt calmer in his arms.  
"I'm ready to go back in there." I said.  
"Well done Bella!" Benedict took my hand and lead me into the sitting room again.  
"You alright Bella?" Asked the officer.  
"Yes, apologies for all of that. I'm ready now." Ben's arm wrapped around me "Paul took his hand and touched my breasts. I had started to cry now so he told me to shut my mouth and called me a stupid bitch. He slapped me across the face hard." My hands still shook and I picked up the glass. It wobbled in my hand causing me to nearly spill the water. I took a sip and continued. "He then took my trousers down and slipped his hand in my underwear but then Benedict pulled him off me." I look towards Ben for approval before I told her what he did. He nodded "Benedict pinned him against the trailer and warned him to keep away. Paul's reply was that I was a whore and that it didn't take long for me to get into Benedict's pants. He said that I started to fuck him not long after we got onto set together and that I would do anything to climb the ranks. Obviously due to the fact he was trying to protect me, Benedict did punch him and told him to leave and he was gone." I had done it. I best tell her about yesterday though. "There was another incident yesterday where he began approaching me on the High Street and I began to scream and go into hysterics and yelled for him to be kept away. A man stepped in and warned him off."  
"Thank you Bella, you were very brave. Now Benedict's statement." Ben told her exactly what he saw and what he did. He admitted to punching him but thankfully that was overlooked as it was self defence on my behalf. The officer said they would find Paul and take him to the station for questioning. Me and Ben showed her out of the door and he hugged me  
"I am so so proud of you." He said. Now that I had told the officer I felt better. A weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was uplifted for the rest of the day. When we went to bed, I snuggled beside Ben.  
"Thank you so much for today." I whispered. "No need to thank me." He whispered back. I softly kissed his warm, gentle lips and he smiled at me. We wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep...

Paul pinning me against the trailer, grabbing my breasts... hitting me as I cried... pulls my trousers down but no Benedict. His own trousers come down and he rapes me. I bolt up right and wake screaming Benedict's name for help. Dripping with sweat and shaking like a leaf. I wake Ben.  
"Bella! Are you alright!?" He woke up scared. Very scared. I could hear the sheer panic in his voice.  
"Nightmare... I'm sorry. Sorry for waking you."  
"Come back to me, Bella." He pulled me into his arms and I managed to sleep once more as Ben's gentle, warm and large hands stroked my head. I wish this didn't haunt me. I wish it would go away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella receives news regarding Paul's assault. Plans are finalised for the Wedding and Bella becomes nervous. Benedict goes suit shopping.

I awoke the next morning feeling calmer than I did last night due to my nightmare. I turned to look at my beautiful future husband and father of my child who was still sleeping. He looked as though he was having a peaceful rest which is what he deserves after last night's episode. I tried not to move too much so I didn't wake him. In the end there was no need to be still as he woke up and his deep blue eyes blinked at me.  
"Hello, love." I said. Even first thing on a morning with his hair everywhere he still looked hot. Before he had chance to reply to me I leaned in and stole a kiss from him. His lips were so good to feel against mine, full of passion and warmth. I continued to kiss him and pulled myself closer to him so I could feel his growing length pushing against me. I hadn't felt him in so long. I stroked him through his boxer shorts and he let out little, soft groans. I then took Ben's length out of his trousers and continued to play with him. I could see the arousal building in his eyes. His pupils were beginning to dilate. I pulled him on top of me and kissed him some more. When he realised where he was he snapped out of his aroused mood and looked me deep in the eye.  
"Are you sure you are ready for this Bella?" He asked seriously. "It isn't to soon?" I shook my head and continued to kiss him. Ben began working his gentle but claiming kisses to my neck. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation it was creating he kissed the top of my breasts and worked his way to my stomach. He began pulling at my pants when I froze. Ben didn't notice until he had them completely down he looked up at me and his expression turned from wildly aroused to concerned.  
"Bella?" He asked "you seem very pale. Are you alright?"  
"I'm sorry Ben, I can't do it I just can't. I thought I could but I can't." I felt annoyed with myself as I tried not to let Paul get in the way. But I did.  
"It's OK, we don't have to." He reassured. "Only when you feel completely ready." He planted a gentle kiss atop my head. We climbed out of bed and got ourselves ready for the day. "Oh Bella, I was thinking about asking Adam Ackland to be the best man at our wedding."  
"OK, why don't you give him a call?" I suggested. He nodded and went into the kitchen to make the call. Whilst he was away I wondered if I would hear anything about Paul today. Even thinking of his name made me shudder in fear. Why would he do that to me? Why? I hoped that I would hear news as I knew what would happen to him but, at the same time, I couldn't stand hearing any more about him. I didn't hear Ben come into the sitting room.  
"Adam said that he will gladly accept the role of best man. He seemed eager. This probably means lots of embarrassing stories in his speech." I jumped at his voice. I'd been like this ever since... that. "Bella are you OK? Sorry I scared you."  
"It's OK I was just deep in thought. That's fantastic and yes I'd be prepared for that." I laughed. "It's hard to be prepared with Ackland." He chuckled back. After our moment of giggling my phone began to ring.  
"Hello?" I said  
"Hi, Bella. PC Lauren here. I'm calling to give you an update on the Paul case."  
"OK." My voice began to tremble nervously. When he heard it in my voice, Benedict knew exactly who it was. He gave me a thumbs up  
"Well, he's under arrest he admitted it. He almost seemed proud of himself. We will send you a letter later on to confirm court day. We have also contacted Mr Abrams who says he will no longer be working on the set of "Khan" with you. I felt relieved that I wouldn't had to see him again until court day. Maybe life could finally continue as normal now he was gone.  
"OK, thank you officer." I said.  
"What did she say?" Ben asked curiously. "What's going to happen?"  
"She said that they have arrested him as when they took him in for questioning he admitted to everything and apparently seemed quite proud of himself" As I said this it angered me. How can he be proud of sexually assaulting a woman. It seemed to anger Benedict too but I could see how he was remaining calm  
"Seriously? OK. Did they mention a court date?"  
"No, but they said they were going to send us a letter regarding it and that he wont be working on "Khan" with us anymore."  
"That's good, we should be able to get on as normal now hey?" He said cheerfully.  
"Yes hopefully." I smiled and he brought me into a warm hug. "Hopefully everything will be sorted." 

TWO WEEKS LATER. 18TH SEPTEMBER.  
It was two days before the wedding and Benedict been Benedict decided to do suit shopping now. He was waiting for Timothy, my Father and Adam, who I've heard is quite the joker. I was waiting for Lana as she said she wanted to talk to me about something and to be honest, I wanted to speak to her too. These past two weeks had given me time to heal over the Paul incident and I was starting to become back to normal and feel safe again. My Dad, Adam and Tim had arrived who all seemed very happy to see Ben and I. They hugged him in congratulations. They came to greet me too.  
"Here's the lucky lady. Hello, Bella. You are very beautiful."  
"Hello, Adam and thank you but don't let Benedict hear you say that." I laughed  
"Hands off Adam, she's mine." Joked Ben.  
"Hello Bella lovely to see you again." Said Tim and he hugged me. Warm hugs just like Ben.  
"How's my daughter who is soon to be Mrs Cumberbatch?" asked Dad.  
"Lovely to see you too Tim and I'm great Dad."  
"Right, well if everyone's ready we will head out now as Lana is here." Benedict announced.  
"Hello, everyone lovely to see you again Ben and Ted and lovely to meet you Tim and Adam."  
"Lovely to meet you Lana." Tim said kindly.  
"Why do you know so many beautiful women, Ben?" Joked Adam.  
"Behave with the ladies Adam!" Ben joked back. "Now we will see you girls later."  
"Bye, love." I replied.  
"See ya, Ben!" Called Lana. Now it was just me and Benny which is great. I do love that tiny puppy. "Soooo, how are you?" She asked.  
"I'm doing OK, best I've felt in a while."  
"Good. Now I popped over to tell you two things." Lana began.  
"OK, what are they?" I was quite curious to know.  
"Well, the first is that everything is in place for your Wedding."  
"That's great!" I cheered. "The second?" Lana looked down at the floor as if she was a little embarrassed. Hm? I wonder what it could be. I decided to throw a wild guess at her.  
"Does someone have love on their mind?"  
"Well sort of." Bingo!  
"OK, well you can talk to me about it you know. I mean I told you about Ben and all of "that" business." I giggled  
"I know." She was chuckling too. "Well I've noticed how happy you and Benedict are together and I just wish I had someone of my own. You and him seem perfect together. I want to find the person I'm perfect with." She looked at my stomach. "Who's children I can raise"  
"Awww, Lana we will find you someone. I promise."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, we just have to find another Ben equivalent as he's mine." I laughed. "Besides, I think Adam likes you." I joked.  
"Hey, stop it you." She giggled. "Thank you, Bella!"  
"No need to thank me." I pulled her into a hug. Now it was my turn to shuffle my feet.  
"Bella, are you OK?" Lana had picked up on my awkwardness.  
"Yes, I'm fine." I attempted to use my acting skill to hide it. Lana, like Ben saw right through me.  
"Stop fibbing, Bella what's up? You may be an actress but you can't hide it from me." See what I mean? Sees right through me.  
"Well, I'm just feeling a little nervous with the Wedding."  
"You getting cold feet?" Lana asked.  
"No, it's just my big day and I hope everything goes right you know? I'm nervous about been a mum too. I mean, what happens if I don't know what I'm doing?"  
"Hey, stop it! You will be a great mummy. You are fab with children. Ask Benedict. I'm sure he will agree with me. As for the wedding everything will be fine, don't worry." She was so comforting.  
"Thank you Lana. I would be lost without you."  
"It's OK, Mrs Cumberbatch." She giggled. Lana really likes that name.  
"I'm going to call the Doctor. Make sure I'm OK to travel tomorrow."  
"You better be." Lana chuckled. I headed into the kitchen to call them and got the green light as I'm not 12 weeks yet. I'm alright to travel until then  
"I'm safe!" I called.  
"Good!" She replied and with that, the boys were back.

"Hello Lana and my dear Bella!" Called Benedict.  
"Hello." I replied and walked over to him to give him a hug. "Let's see them then." I smiled.  
"We can all try them on if you like, see what you think?" He suggested.  
"OK, who first?"  
"How about our two lovely Father's?" Ted and Tim went into our bedroom, one at a time to change. They were both wearing a dark grey suit with sage blue ties and black shoes.  
"You both look lovely." I complimented.  
"Thank you, dear." Said Tim.  
"Thanks." Replied Dad.  
"Adam, You're up! Ben announced.  
"I'll try not to be too long, sweet Bella." He joked.  
"Seriously Ackland." Benedict laughed and rolled his eyes. He came out in a fitted light grey suit with a plum tie, also accompanied with black shoes.   
"We went with a plum tie to match Lana." Said Ben.  
"Very smart Ackland." He went back into change.  
"All right Cumberbatch, show Bella here what you've got."  
"Yes, I'm going." He chuckled.  
"Want some help?" I joked.  
"Down, girl!" He joked back. This made everyone laugh. I felt so happy to be surrounded by such lovely people. What a great family I was marrying into. He headed into the bedroom. When he came out, I was struggling to keep my hands off him. He was in a fitted, navy blue suit and an ivory tie and an ivory shirt. All of the suits had an ivory shirt. He had black shoes too. His masculine figure was been flaunted in that suit. He looked so good in it. I had to stop myself from drooling over him.  
"So, my beautiful bride, what do you think?"  
"Very handsome." I walked over to him and kissed him as I had to relieve my craving somehow.  
"Get in there Cumberbatch!" Shouted Adam.  
"Shut it you, I'm trying to kiss Mrs Cumberbatch here." He laughed. I do admire his sense of humour. His warm hand cupped my face again and his soft lips met with mine. When he pulled away and looked down at me, I could see the longing for me in his eyes. He wanted me and we both knew it. The boys and Lana didn't stay much longer as we were all up early and had packing to do. When they left, Benedict went to change out of his suit. He called from the bedroom:  
"Stay out there, Mrs. I don't want you getting too excited."  
"Yes, boss." I laughed.  
"Don't you forget it." His tone was deeper and much sexier this time. I was so tempted to open the door, but I didn't. He let me in after he was finished and we began packing. We had a suitcase each. Whilst we packed Ben asked me something:  
"Are you going to take that lovely underwear you wore for my birthday?" I could again see the lust in his eyes.  
"Hmmmm I might." I teased. When he left the room I took the opportunity to pack my dress along with my shoes and veil. Thankfully, I was able to hide it under some more things by the time he came back in. We were packing for another hour or so and we were finally finished. We put our suitcases in the sitting room near the door. We got ourselves into our pyjamas and sat in bed. "I've set our alarm for 6:30 tomorrow." I said.  
"OK, good. Did you check with the Doctor about been safe to fly?"  
"Yes, I'm good to go." I smiled.  
"Very good"  
"This may seem a little random, Ben but I could do with a hand. Lana mentioned something to me earlier about wanting to find her own other half. I promised to help her with it. I'm not sure who to set her up with though."  
"I think I can help with that." He smiled.  
"Really, who?" Now I was curious. Who does he know who Lana could like.  
"Hugh Jackman." He was still smiling.  
"Wow, she loves him almost as much as she loves you. Great idea." He let out his cute little chuckle when I said this.  
"I'll text him now to come to our Wedding reception as a little surprise for her. I'll tell him there's someone I'd like him to meet."  
"OK, awesome!" After he texted Hugh, we cuddled up to go to sleep. I hadn't had nightmares in a while thank God. It was nice to be able to get a full, undisturbed sleep. It didn't take long for either me or Ben to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict, Bella and the rest of the Wedding party depart for Bora Bora for a few days filled with joy as Ben and Bella tie the knot.

The alarm sounded at 6:30 am as planned. Time for us to get up and head to the airport. I couldn't wait to spend the next week in Bora Bora with Ben as his wife.  
"Are you ready for our romantic week ahead?" Smiled Ben.  
"Of course." I felt so happy inside. As of tomorrow I would be Benedict Cumberbatch's wife. I still can't believe it. We climbed out of bed and whilst I showered and dressed, Ben made breakfast. As we ate, we couldn't stop looking at each other. We are so in love. After we had finished, Benedict went to shower whilst I made sure we had everything. We were meeting everyone at the airport at 7:20 am our flight was at 7:30. Ben had arranged a private jet for us all and I felt very privileged. I never knew I would be having such a high class arrival to my wedding destination but it's Benedict so of course we go high class as he wants "only the best for his bride." It always made me giggle when he said this. When Ben was finished I called a cab. We had plenty of time as it was only 7. Ben wheeled our cases as he didn't want to put too much strain on me since I was pregnant. We weren't stood outside for too long when our cab arrived.  
"You climb into the back whilst I help our driver load our bags into the back." I did as he said and Ben followed shortly after. "Heathrow airport, please." He said to the driver and off we went. After about 10 minutes of chatting to him, Ben leaned in and spoke to me a little quieter than he had been for the previous part of the journey "Bella, have you ever been part of the Mile High club?" He asked whilst sexily smiling at me. I immediately knew what he meant and couldn't help but giggle.  
"Nope." I said in between chuckles.  
"Would you like to join it?"  
"We can't our parents are on board." I laughed again. In reply. Benedict just giggled. I knew exactly what I was getting on that plane. We arrived at the airport 5 minutes later which meant it was 7:15. We took our bags and headed through the usual airport security procedures and were just in time to meet up with everyone else.  
"Hello!" They all said.  
"Hi." I smiled at everyone. It felt so great for us all to be together. Even Benny too. I'm glad he was going to be there.  
"Let's board then." Ben said happily. He looked at Lana and smiled knowing what he had planned for her. Me and Ben linked arm whilst leading everyone to the jet. A member of staff took our luggage and loaded them onto the plane whilst we boarded. Excitement filled me. We took our seats in the plane and the air hostess went through safety precautions and then we were off to Bora Bora.

The atmosphere on the plane was delightful. Everyone was overjoyed and laughing and joking. Especially Adam.  
"Ben, you should hear the speech I have planned." He laughed.  
"Oh God." Ben said. He was laughing too. I turned my head to look at him, filled up with happiness. I was so glad we could be happy after the hard time we had. He did his best to support me and having nightmares every night wore him down. But let's not talk about that now.  
"How's Benny doing Lana?" I asked her. She was sat opposite me with Benny on her lap.  
"He's doing great! He loves it." Benny was wagging his tail like crazy. Benedict went over to him for a cuddle. He really does love that dog. You can see it in his face. Ackland was sat next to Lana and our parents on the other side of the plane, but not too far so they found it hard to join in conversation. The air hostess brought us all a hot beverage and I thought I'd build conversation with her  
"Hello, what's your name? I'm Bella Knight." I shook her hand.  
"I'm Emily, miss." She replied happily.  
"Please, don't worry about formalities whilst with me. Just Bella is fine." I laughed.  
"OK, Bella. Wait. Are you the Bella Knight working on "Khan" who is dating Benedict Cumberbatch?"  
"I am." I smiled. Ben waved from behind me.  
"Hello, I'm Benedict." He said kindly.  
"Wow, I'm a big fan of your work pleasure to have you aboard." She looked so happy.  
"Thank you." He said. She disappeared to the back of the plane and we all began conversation again. Ben held my hand whilst talking to everyone. I did really enjoy speaking to Benedict's parents, they were so lovely, just like Ben. When all the attention was diverted from us, Ben turned to look at me. He smiled at me sexily and then winked followed by him nodding his head toward the bathroom. I knew exactly what this meant. Time for our plan to start rolling. Ben stood up and headed off to the bathroom. A few moments later, I followed him. As soon as I entered the bathroom he picked me up, placed me on the space beside the sink where the soap was stood and begin to kiss me passionately. He pinched my behind which made me giggle.  
"Shhhh." Ben said and continued kissing me. The bathroom was small so my arm ended up bumping on the wall. "Dearie me you are so loud. How on Earth am I going to keep you quiet in a few minutes?" He chuckled sexily. He continued to make out with me and we were breathing heavily. Just as he was about to have me, right there in the bathroom, we heard a knock on the door and then a voice. It was Wanda.  
"Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch are you doing what I think you are doing in there? Come out here the both of you!" Oh God that's embarrassing.  
"Bella out!" I heard my mum say. Uh oh. Ben slid me off where I was sat and opened the door.  
"Really, Benedict on a plane? Dearie me." Said Wanda.  
"We apologise Mum and Sophia. Truly." Ben said. I could see him trying to suppress his laughter. Wanda smiled at him and gave him a soft tap on his face.  
"It's alright, you're a man about to get married. I understand the excitement. Go on you two." Me and Ben looked at each other and walked away giggling. When we took our seats Lana and Adam were full of jokes.  
"I saw the look you gave her Benedict. Very intimate." Lana laughed. Me and Ben were sat there blushing. I'd never seen him so embarrassed before.  
"Calm it down, Cumberbatch." Joked Adam. "Just kidding go get 'em tiger... just not in front of us." We all burst out laughing. Even Ben.  
"Shut it, Ackland." He said between giggles. I could see Ben's chest moving up and vigorously. He was still very aroused and he was trying to hide it. The bulge in his pants wasn't helping him either. The rest of journey was filled with jokes and laughter. I had to go to the bathroom later on in the journey and Adam made a joke:  
"Don't go following her, Ben."  
"Yes, yes alright." Ben laughed. These people provided me with the best plane trips of my life."

After we landed and collected our bags, we were driven to the resort. It was absolutely gorgeous. A long promenade extended out over a sea made up of shades of turquoise and blue. It was crystal clear and about 40 feet deep. The most beautiful water I had ever seen. Along the promenade there were the private bungalows going up each side. The sand was white and the the sky was blue with barely a cloud to be seen.  
"Wow, it's beautiful here." I said to Ben.  
"It is." Everyone went to their own bungalows to unpack their things. I was sharing with Lana and Benny and Ben with Ackland as it's bad luck for the Groom to see his Bride on the morning of the ceremony. I kissed Ben goodbye as I knew it would be the last time I would see him before our dinner tonight. This was the first time since University that Lana and I had shared a living space together and we were so excited. I only unpacked what I needed for today and my Wedding dress as I would be sharing a bungalow with Benedict from tomorrow.  
"This place is lovely."  
"I know, Lana I'm so happy to be getting married here."  
"Wait until you see what's in store for tomorrow." When she said this, I couldn't help but think 'same to you.' After we had unpacked we changed for tonight. I went for a navy dress which went just above my knee with suede navy heels. I left my hair down and pulled it back at the sides. Lana curled it at the back and added flowers too it. I did the same just without the flowers as she said:  
"You have to look special you are the bride." Lana went for a little black dress which went just above her knee with black heels. We applied a little bit of make up and we were ready. Lana left Benny with a bowl of food and we went to meet with everyone. We walked down to another bungalow which is where we were all having dinner. When we got there, Lana opened the door and let me in first. The first person I noticed when I walked in was Benedict. He saw me too. Ben was wearing a silver suit with a white shirt. He had left two buttons open at the top. He paired it with black shoes. He had combed his hair with a side parting on the right side and he looked beautiful. Ben walked over to me and embraced me. He leaned back a little and looked at me.  
"You look stunning Bella." He said.  
"Aww thank you." I smiled at him. He took my hand and lead me to the table. He truly is a gentleman. Over the course of our meal, we all talked happily about the Wedding tomorrow. Everybody seemed very excited. Whilst everyone was talking, Benedict leaned over and whispered in my ear  
"How about you come to my bungalow tonight?" He proposed and then winked at me.  
"OK." I said. I couldn't help but notice that Lana was looking at me peculiarly. After our meal. I kissed Ben goodbye but I knew it wasn't the last time tonight that I would be seeing him. Me and Lana headed back to our bungalow and whilst she went to get changed for bed I received a text from Ben.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Friday 19th September  
9:12 pm  
From: Benedict  
Come to my bungalow. Don't let Lana see you. Adam is asleep already. I've longed for this for such a long time.  
See you soon.  
Love, Benedict  
\---------------------------------------------  
Now was my chance whilst Lana wasn't around. I crept towards the door and opened it but then Lana's voice interrupted me. Busted.  
"Where do you think you are going? She laughed.  
"Nowhere." I lied.  
"Yeah whatever, you were off to see Benedict weren't you? I saw him whisper to you at the dinner table." She took my phone from my hand and read the message. "You were, knew it. God's sake you get to see him tomorrow night." The next minute, she was phoning Benedict. She put him on loudspeaker.  
"Hello, is everything alright Bella? Are you OK?" He sounds worried.  
"It's me Lana, yes everything is fine. I just called to say stop trying to get Bella into your pants. You get to have her as much as you like tomorrow. I mean, I would let her see you but I know she won't be back for morning." We all laughed.  
"Ah, you know about that." He giggled. "Apologies Lana, I'll see you both tomorrow. Good night you two. I love you Bella."  
"Yes I do, you are both terrible. Good night Ben" She laughed  
"I love you too." I replied and he hung up.  
"Let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." So we did. I gave Benny a good night cuddle, went to bed and fell asleep extremely excited for tomorrow.


End file.
